Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the formation of an egg product having a substitute yoke. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus which is used to prepare a plurality of such egg products at the same time. An apparatus for molding and cooking a single egg products is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,285.